<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Angels Get Sick by Adka2333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999476">Even Angels Get Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333'>Adka2333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where the Crows Grow [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koshi doesn't get sick very often, but even when he does, Daichi always has his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where the Crows Grow [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Angels Get Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/gifts">photogiraffe77</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I've decided to expand this setting past AsaNoya, they'll still most likely be the pairing that I will focus the most on, being my OTP in this fandom, but this time I focused on the Sawamura family. The series also gained a new name, courtesy of the best beta and biggest supporter of this little AU she had helped to create. <br/>I hope you guys will love this one as much as I did while writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kōshi's heart thumped loudly in his ribcage as he knelt down on the floor in search of the cocoa to go along with his son’s toast; which only added to the awful ringing that resounded in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing a palm tight to his eyelids as he held back a cough. Supporting himself on the kitchen counter, he stood up slowly as his legs shook threateningly under his weight. Wait… he was looking for something, right? He let out a quiet whine, continuing to rub gently at his temple, desperately hoping for the roaring headache to subside before anyone noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jolted, feeling a familiar pair of arms wrap securely around his torso, and sighed shakily as his husband gently kissed the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, are you crying?” Daichi whispered, tenderly cupping Kōshi’s red puffy face in his cool palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m fine” he lied as his eyes fluttered close at the comforting touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, you better stop lying to me because I am not blind and you look absolutely awful” he said with pity and concern practically tangible in his voice. The younger man grunted in annoyance, not able to muster one of his usual sassy remarks. His vision blurred slightly before he felt his legs tremble again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kōshi, you're burning up!” He gasped as his husband slumped down, leaning on Daichi’s torso for support. “Why the hell did you even get out of bed if you knew you caught cold from Tobes?” the man scolded him half- heartedly and lifted him carefully, allowing him to wrap his legs around the brunette’s waist. He soothingly carded his long fingers through his husband's silver locks, trying to comfort him as they made their way back to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The other man stirred slightly in his embrace, attempting to free himself. "Baby… I gotta make breakfast" he insisted, though his words slurred slightly from the fever. Daichi pecked his lips lightly, not letting him go, noticing just how dry and chapped they felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can still manage to make a blueberry jam toast, cocoa and coffee without burning the house down” he chuckled as he set the love of his life on their mattress, earning a displeased groan in response “you’ve been staying up all night for past three days to make sure our baby is okay, and I am so lucky to have married such a caring, considerate and selfless person, but you have your own needs to account for too, Angel” he said softly, still keeping ahold of pale, trembling hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you're such a nightmare to wake up once you fall asleep,” Kōshi retorted despite his entire mouth and throat feeling drier than sandpaper, “I’m pretty sure I’ve kicked you once, and you barely even flinched” he added, burrowing himself under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi’s gaze fell to the floor, did Kōshi really kick him last night? He didn’t remember; although it would definitely offer an explanation as to why his back felt so sore in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about lunch?” The voice of his lifelong partner pulled him back to the present “I am not letting you order for a second time this week, and we both know how fussy Tobio gets when you cook.” He opened his mouth to protest, stopping himself as he noticed Kōshi’s exhausted expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could call Yū? He probably has some leftovers prepared as usual” he proposed, knowing that the younger man had a tendency to always prepare more food than he and Asahi needed, for which </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> was currently more thankful than he could express.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan” his husband hummed in agreement, patting the empty space next to him in a wordless invitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for that later, Dove, breakfast and meds first” he laughed, relieved that even his condition didn’t manage to put Koshi in a sour mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Soon after leaving the bedroom and making his way into their cozy sunlit kitchen, the brunette felt a small pat on his leg, he turned to his son, ruffling the uncombed mop of raven hair in greeting, making him let out a small squeal of happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Little Bird, are you feeling any better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Daddy, a little” Tobio said, rubbing the last bits of sleep off of his face “I’m hungry, where’s Papa?” He asked, not used to not seeing the gray haired man singing his heart out in the kitchen first thing in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Papa is sick right now so I will be making your breakfast today,” he didn’t miss the way Tobio’s face scrunched up in disapproval but decided not to comment on it, “how does a blueberry jam toast and cocoa sound?” He asked, pulling the milk from the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have marshmallows in the cocoa?” The boy asked, swinging his legs while sitting on a stool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, big or small ones?” Daichi took two packs of treats from the pantry, waiting for the milk and water for Koshi’s tea to heat up on the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three big ones, please” The boy said with an innocent grin on his face. His father raised an eyebrow, humoured by the five year old’s antics that almost certainly were picked up from Kōshi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not what we agreed to, buddy” the older man reasoned “the max of big marshmallows you can have in one cup is two, any more is gonna hurt your stomach, and then you won’t be able to have any marshmallows.” Tobio let out a tiny gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But daddy! It’s not fair!” He shrieked in protest. Daichi propped his knee on the dining chair, propping both elbows on his thigh and lacing his fingers under his chin with a scheming expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this, Tobes, I’ll give you two marshmallows now, and if you do your best to behave well today, I’ll make sure to give you one secret s’more for dessert!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struck out his right pinky finger towards Tobio, pressing left pointer finger to his lips, chuckling as the boy mimicked the motion, hooking their pinkies together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a deal then” they said in unison, breaking out into quiet giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Can we go eat in the bedroom with papa? He’s probably lonely there”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi chewed on his cheek, weighing his choices. On one hand, they had to implement a strict no - food - in -bed policy after Tobio managed to accidentally spill the entire bowl of tomato sauce pasta onto freshly washed white sheets in their bed, on the other hand, this seemed more like a special case scenario and, in all fairness, he didn’t want to leave his husband alone like this either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but this is an exception, and you have to be very careful, okay?” He said, putting their breakfast and cold medicine on a tray and treading back to the bedroom, while Tobio ran back to his room in search of something that would help his Papa get better as fast as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the breakfast, Tobio gathered the deck of playing cards from the bed and went on to settle himself in the living room to watch cartoons, his papa staying behind in bed, reading a book with Truffles snuggled up to his side to ensure proper protection, well, reading was an overstatement in this case; the worn out copy of “The Little Prince” laid open in his lap as he flipped through the pages with a fond expression. The words melted together in the feverish haze, but it’s not like he needed to read it anyway. The words it contained have been near-permanently etched into his heart, brain, and even skin in the form of the words ”If you love a flower that lives on a star, it is sweet to look at the sky at night. All the stars are a-bloom with flowers…” inked on his right forearm in a neat cursive, completed by the image of a watercolor, cartoon fox bearing a rose in his mouth on Daichi’s left. And yet, the action of looking through it felt comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His husband crawled back into bed with a soft smile, planting a soft kiss on his flushed, sweaty forehead. “Hi Dove, how are you feeling?” He asked, running a hand gently through the ashen locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not great,” Kōshi admitted with a soft grunt, pressing himself against Daichi and letting the book fall closed in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yū just stopped by, he dropped off two containers of chicken noodle soup” Daichi spoke softly, trying his best to make Kōshi feel at ease with his rambling and at least coax him into a nap,”spicy one for you, and more mild for me and Tobes; he couldn’t stay though. Turns out Asahi got sick too, so Yū has to practically hover over him or else he’ll try and get his work done despite the fever” he chuckled, seeing as the younger man slowly drifted off beside him. “He agreed to babysit Tobio after you both get better so that we could get a day to ourselves, but for now, I think we both could use a little nap. Sweet dreams Dove, I’ll be here when you wake up” Daichi pressed a tender, protective kiss to his spouse’s crown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Treasure” was all Kōshi uttered in response before falling into a peaceful slumber</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>